breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrosito
"Sabrosito" is the fourth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-fourth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback to 1999Better Call Saul Insider Cast 304, Don Eladio Vuente is seen taking a dive in the pool at his hacienda in Mexico. He is visited by Hector Salamanca and Ximenez Lecerda, who present him with the returns from their drug operation and a mascot bobblehead from Hector's ice cream front business. Soon afterwards, Juan Bolsa arrives and presents Don Eladio with a Los Pollos Hermanos T-shirt as well as the returns from Gus' operation -- a much larger amount and beyond that more neatly packed in plastic wrapping. Don Eladio teases Hector, who is visibly jealous at Gus having won the Don's favor over him. Act I As he is watching the police raid Hector's ice cream store, Mike takes a moment to call his daughter-in-law to check on her. She thanks him for moving her and Kaylee to a safe neighborhood and invites him for dinner. Mike shares ice cream with them while watching a movie together. Stacey notices that Mike seems anxious. The following day, Hector -- flanked by Nacho and Arturo -- comes to Gus' restaurant and behaves menacingly towards the customers and staff. Gus is summoned from a visit at the local fire department and finds his workers held hostage. After sending them home, Gus confronts Hector, who demands that Gus transport his product, now that he has lost his supply line. After the three men leave, Gus cleans up the restaurant and seems very satisfied that his plan against Hector has worked perfectly. That night, Victor drives to Mike's toll booth to give him his payment. To Victor's surprise, Mike refuses, claiming that he and Gus are "square". BCS 304 03.jpg BCS 304 04.jpg BCS 304 05.jpg Act II The following morning, Gus addresses his employees and apologizes for the distress caused by the previous day's events. Gus tells them that Hector and his men were extortionists he encountered during his restaurant's early years in Mexico, and that he refused their demands for money this time. After giving a rousing speech, Gus wins the moral support of his employees. BCS 304 07.jpg BCS 304 08.jpg BCS 304 09.jpg Meanwhile, Kim works the phones and learns which repair company Chuck is using to fix the door damaged by Jimmy's break-in. Pretending to be Chuck's assistant, she gets the repair company to cancel the appointment and passes the information on to Jimmy, who's just giving his written confession a "remorse pass". On Jimmy's behest, Mike visits Chuck's house posing as the repairman hired to fix his door. After managing to repel Chuck with an electric drill, Mike takes photos of the interior of the house with a disposable camera. Act III At Loyola's Diner, Jimmy is pleased with Mike's photos, especially one depicting a gas lantern sitting on a stack of newspapers. "Now, that tells the whole story." Jimmy gleefully says. He asks about "that other thing", whereat Mike Hands him a note he copied from Chuck's address book. Mike doesn't disclose what he thinks of Chuck, but comments that it was "nice to fix something for once" about the main mission of repairing Chuck's front door. Come nightfall, Gus drives to Mike's toll booth and inquires about his refused payment. Gus comments that Mike's actions greatly benefited him and asks that Mike consider working for him in the future. Mike replies that he might, depending on the work. Before he leaves, Gus comments that the reason he stopped Mike from killing Hector was because "a bullet to the head would have been far too humane." Act IV Jimmy, Kim, Chuck, and Howard meet DDA Kyra Hay for a mediation session over the proposed PPD. They debate on the wording of Jimmy's confession with Jimmy and Kim trying -- for some reason -- to avoid the phrasing "destroyed a cassette tape" in favor of the more vage "damaged property belonging to the victim". They also discuss the amount of restitution Jimmy owes Chuck for the door and -- on Chuck's insistence -- the destroyed cassette tape, after which Jimmy signs a check. However, before the deal is finalized, Kyra Hay insists that Jimmy apologizes to Chuck for his actions; Jimmy complies, saying that no matter how he was provoked, no one should treat his own brother like that, not ever. When the meeting is over, Kim informs Chuck and Howard that she will move to suppress the tape from Jimmy's hearing before the bar association, having deduced that Chuck made a duplicate before Jimmy's break-in. Chuck reveals that Jimmy destroyed the duplicate while the real tape, which is under "lock and key", will definitely be played at the hearing. As Kim and Jimmy leave the courthouse, she tells him one word: "Bingo." Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill Guest Starring * Steven Bauer as Eladio Vuente * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Kyra Hay * Harrison Thomas as Lyle * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * Daniel McBride as Fire Chief * Diana Rose as Pollos Employee * Sonia Leyba as Mother * Kingston Leyba as Child * Doug Montoya as Customer * Sandy Lopez as Middle-Aged Woman * Matthew Peterson as Big Guy * Ashley Dunec as Teen Girl #1 * Michelle Herron as Teen Girl #2 * Roberta Isgreen as Elderly Woman Uncredited * Kyle Pierson as Security Guard Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-304-gus-esposito-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-chuck-mckean-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-hector-margolis-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-hector-margolis-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-gus-esposito-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-gus-esposito-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Trivia *The first image of Don Eladio in Better Call Saul, his diving filmed from the bottom of the pool, resembles his fall in the same pool -- and his death -- after he was poisoned by Gus in the episode of Breaking Bad. *Jimmy appears for the first time at half the episode, in the twentieth-sixth minute approximately. The first half of the episode is devoted to the Cartel. *This is the first time that Chuck and Mike meet. *The fire station Gus visits in this episode is the same one Walter White leaves Holly in the episode . Memorable Quotes Featured Music * Let's Date by Valentino References es:Sabrostio Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)